


Невеста полоза

by tentacruel02



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Epilepsy Warning, F/F, F/M, Incest, One-Sided Caliborn/Roxy Lalonde, Pseudo-Incest, Temporary Character Death, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacruel02/pseuds/tentacruel02
Summary: Клип на песню "Невеста полоза" группы "Мельница".Видеоряд взят из вебкомикса "Homestuck" Эндрю Хасси.Материальной выгоды не извлекаю.
Relationships: Caliborn/Calliope (Homestuck), Caliborn/Roxy Lalonde, Calliope/Roxy Lalonde





	Невеста полоза




End file.
